The Demigods at Hogwarts
by Athena Sage
Summary: Gaea has fallen and the demigods face a new war. What happens when they enter the mysterious realm of the witches and wizards and attend Hogwarts? Will they survive the Wizarding war or will they perish forever...
1. The Exchange Program

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first Harry Potter and Percy Jackson crossover. In this story, Gaea has been defeated, but Voldermort has not. Constructive criticism is most welcome and please R&R. Since this is my first time doing such a crossover, I need loads of criticism to improve my story. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Harry Potter. If not I would not even be writing this.**

"Percy, please, for the last time. Wake up!" Annabeth's scream of impatience broke through Percy's dream. Percy was awoken from his sleep and he mumbled something inaudible. His eyes fluttered open and he rubbed them, he was still drowsy with sleep.

"Annabeth, what is it? I had a good dream for once and..." Percy moaned as he squinted, one eye open, peering at Annabeth with questioning eyes.

"Chiron wants to see all of us, it's urgent." Annabeth interrupted Percy halfway through his moaning and grumbling over the early morning wake up. Percy's eyes widened in shock and he immediately scrambled from his bed, searching for his ballpoint pen. He could not find it, so he decided to go to the toilet straight away.

"What?!" Percy exclaimed as he leapt to his feet and had to grab his pajama pants in order to prevent them from slipping of waist. He grappled for his bearings and searched Annabeth's eyes for a trickle of mischief. However, he found none in them and realized what he had to do.

Rushing to the toilet, he grabbed his toothbrush and summoned water out of the tap, not even bothering to on it. He gripped the toothbrush tightly as he hurriedly brushed his teeth.

"Annabeth, are you still there?" Percy asked her through the hole in the toilet door, which he had not bothered to close fully in his rush. There was no reply and Percy assumed that Annabeth had either returned to her cabin, or went to look for Chiron already. He spun back to his business and his arm hit something by accident, but he did not care about it and hurried to finish up his morning wash up.

And then, he removed his pants and...

"Percy, you forgot to close the toilet door!" Annabeth hollered from somewhere inside the Poseidon cabin.

"Oh..." Percy had blushed, his face turning as red as his stripey Armarni boxers that had revealed itself when he had taken down his pants. And then he heard some snickering from inside his room, he was sure it was not Annabeth's.

"Hey Percy, nice undies."

Percy immediately recognized the voice. It was Nico's.

"Shit." He muttered under his breath as he shut the toilet door with a thud. He could here Annabeth giggle and Nico snicker.

They had seen all of it.

This was the worst morning wake up ever.

* * *

"What are we all gathered here for?" Piper asked Chiron inquisitively, leaning forward from her seat at the long table.

They were all gathered around the wooden oak table in the meeting room and most of them were bursting with questions. Percy, on the other hand, was still embarrassed by the morning's incident and did not speak much. Leo, Thalia, Piper, Annabeth, Percy and Katie were all seated at the table. Thalia was playing with her knives that she threw upwards and caught again. Katie was attending to some plants in the meeting room and was regrowing a dying one. Green leaves shot out from the soil in the pot and Katie smiled as the plant became a full grown one, complete with flowers and fruits.

"May I call on your attention." Chiron clapped his hands two times and Thalia quickly put down the hunting knife that she had been playing with and Katie whispered goodbye to the plant and returned to her seat.

"Alright, you are all here today for something very important, it has to do with..." Chiron was cut off by a waving hand and a cut off midway through his sentence.

"Does it have to do with hot girls? Because I'm available." Leo suggested after getting bored from Chiron ignoring his waving hand and taking the opportunity to interrupt Chiron.

"No, um, yes. Depends on how you look at it, really." Chiron replied and Leo was shocked for a moment, usually he would have been turned away with a 'No Leo, there isn't'.

"Cool?" Leo sounded more like he was asking himself than making a statement. Chiron smiled slyly, which was so unlike him and even Leo found it funny, but Chiron quickly returned to the reason why they were all here.

"Anyways, back to our topic." Chiron studied for any protests or waving hands. "And, I trust there will be no interruptions?"

Chiron lifted an eyebrow at Leo who hurriedly turned away to avoid eye contact, looking flustered as he did so. Leo remained silent this round, with no intention of cutting Chiron off with statements of pretty girls.

"Long ago, Hecate blessed a group of humans with the gift of magic." Chiron scanned the table for the reactions to this statement. No one knew what reaction he was looking for. Shocked, perplexed, scared?

Just then, the door to the meeting room opened and Nico stepped in, he looked a little tired and yawned.

"Hey Chiron, sorry I'm late. Please don't send Mrs O'Leary next time to wake me up." Nico mumbled. Percy had thought he had already seen Nico in his room, why was he so late then?

"I went back to my room to take some...stuff and then Mrs O'Leary bounced on me and licked slobber all over my face. And then, I had to spend half an hour cleaning it up and getting her to go out of my room." Nico sighed in exasperation and then walked to an empty seat.

"Good for you." Thalia grinned and Nico frowned.

"Not funny."

Chiron decided to call he attention back to himself by clearing his throat. All eyes turned to him and he continued his explanation.

"These mortals were able to do magic. Much like the children of Hecate, but with wands and spells."

"B-but that's impossible...right?" Annabeth asked, searching whether Chiron was kidding her.

"No my dear, it is all very real. Much like the Greek Gods. Do I need. To prove to you their existence?"

"It's okay, um, you can continue." Annabeth muttered something about a search on Daedulus's laptop and then kept quiet.

"And these people were named witches and wizards."

"Won't they be caught by using magic by mortals?"

"That is a very good question Percy. Though they do not have the ability to use mist to hide their magic, unlike us. They do have this place called the wizarding world. Wizards and witches there are safe from the prying eyes of mortals. But, they can return to the human world to live."

"What do you mean return?" Leo asked after getting over his embarrassment and finally having the ability to speak again.

"Some of them are half-bloods which means one of their parent is mortal while the other is a wizard or witch. Much like yours except...slightly different. While there are others, in the most interesting cases, Hecate has chosen to bless them with magical abilities even though both their parents are humans."

"Okay, so why are you explaining all of this to us, Chiron?"

"Because you will be going there."

"Going where?" Thalia questioned, clearly confused and irritated.

"To the school for witches and wizards. Hogwarts. I will be sending all of you there and also Hazel, Jason and Frank."

Piper grinned at the sound of Jason's name, they had gotten even closer after the war with Dirt Face who was also known as Gaea.

"Why must we go there?" Percy asked, as confused as Thalia was.

"Think of it as an exchange program, requested by Hecate. And, also a chance to hone your skills."

"Do we have to keep our identities secret?"

"Yes, for now, until Dumbledore announces to the school and reveals your identity. But, for now only a few of the wizards and witches there know your true identity. Dumbledore and if you wish to inform them, Harry, Hermoine and Ron."

"So Harry, Hermoine and Ron don't know our identity?"

"Duh Kelp Face, isn't that what Chiron just said?"

"Fine, Sparky." Percy mumbled and then returned to fiddling with his ball point pen, Riptide, that had been surprisingly found in his toilet.

"Now you should be all running along and getting to Hogwarts. You will all meet Jason, Frank and Hazel there. Annabeth, Thalia, Piper, Katie and Leo, you travel by Pegasus. Nico, you travel by shadow travel and Percy...you come with me," Chiron explained.

"But why can't he come with us?" This was the first time during the meeting that she had voiced her opinion.

"Because my dear, there are not enough Pegasi to carry all of you." Chiron said kindly. "And, Leo?"

"Hmm?"

"Try not to burn the butt of your Pegasus off."

"Noted," Leo mumbled and his ears caught fire.

**Did you guys like it? Please leave a review or constructive criticism. If you did like it, please follow! I mean it's not so hard to tap the FOLLOW/FAVORITE button right there. See it? Anyways, thank you all for reading. **

**Oh here's, before I forget, please review and tell me what houses each of the demigods should be in.**

**Toodles,**

**AthenaSage.**


	2. The Whomping Willow

**A/N: Hi guys, this is the second chapter for Demigods at Hogwarts. I managed to squeeze in some time for this chapter and I have so many ideas going on in my head. I don't know where to start/continue. Instead of writer's block I've got way too many ideas. I guess instead of listening to my ranting you guys should read this chapter! Hold on, before that I'll like to thank all of you for your support whether through following, favoriting or the reviews. Thanks!(Insert loads of cookies here for you guys to munch on) Enjoy this chapter!**

**P.S. I'm not sure when my next upload will be because I'm really busy right now. My big exams are on their way, it's work, work, work! Life is hard in Singapore, exam is like a yearly routine. Since I'm only 13, still a long way to go till university...**

Annabeth tried to sleep on her Pegasus's back. It was not Blackjack that she was riding on, Thalia had gotten him. It was another Pegasus named Snowqueen, a fitting name to her white body that looked even whiter than the cleanest snow. She lay her head back down on the Pegasus's soft mane as it galloped through the sky. The breeze ruffled her already messed up hair, but she did not care, she could fix it once she reached Hogwarts.

Annabeth gazed at the moon, bright white with a tinge of yellow hung before her. She assured herself that the yellow was surely from the reflection. She had been flying for hours and was getting a little air-sick if there was even such a term. In and out of sleep she drifted, nodding off only to be awakened by the sound of some aeroplane in the sky. She wondered to herself how they would look if the pilot caught sight of them. Perhaps a few children in a private jet. She could see Katie off in the distance, hand draped over her horse, Rosemarie, as she lay sleeping on it. And then, she caught sight of Leo on another Pegasus whose name she did not know. Hopefully, he had yet to burn its butt off. Or maybe he already had burnt the hair on its tail, but she would never be sure unless she got to see its rear end. Annabeth stared at the moon for a long time, studying its shape and colour, entranced by how it hovered there in the night sky. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

When she reopened them, the moon had turned from bright yellow to blood red. And it seemed to shimmer, but then she realised it was not the moon she was staring at, but rather its reflection shining brightly in the dark waters of some great pool. Steam rose off its surface and the air reeked of pungent iron. She lifted her head again, and only then, does she see she's standing in a rampaged, bloodied battlefield. Bodies are strewn everywhere and flashes of green light flew out of the blue. The dead and dying, the aftermath of some war in which there are no survivors. She instinctively brought her hands to her body, feeling for puncture wounds or cuts. But she was unscathed. That's when she saw him, a body, with his hair matted with blood, his eyes gazing into the distance, motionless. Annabeth rushed to him, blood gushed from his side and soaked into the sand and was carried out to sea. His hair clung to his ashen face, he was not breathing and she was completely and utterly anguished to know there was not a single thing she could do about it. And then from behind her came a deep, mocking laugh. Her eyes closed before she slowly turned to face her enemy.

Annabeth's eyes opened and the battle field disappeared. The familiar Pegasus, Snowqueen, and the darkened sky had returned. The moon was normal and bright yellow, she raised her head and sat up straight again, noticing the thin rays of sun peeking out from behind the clouds. "Oh my Gods," she murmured as the sight of a castle in the distance, light shone out of its windows in the dark, making the castle look as if it was glowing. Students could be seen streaming in through the main door to the castle. Annabeth wondered to herself who had built that piece of brilliant and exquisite architecture.

Suddenly, Snowqueen veered to the left and she nearly slipped off her back. Annabeth nearly dropped off her and wondered what had caused Snowqueen to veer to the left. Her eyes focused on something in the distance after regaining her balance. It was a willow with large branches and its vines were waving in the air madly. Snowqueen tried her best to avoid the incoming danger. The willow tried to catch them with its long branches and vines. "Snowqueen watch out!" Annabeth screamed and Snowqueen hurriedly swept downwards as a branch hurled towards her head. Annabeth nearly fell forward and off Snowqueen's back, but Snowqueen quickly swooped upwards to avoid another vine. "Whoa!" Annabeth was shaky as she gripped onto Snowqueen's mane and desperately tried to regain her balance. Annabeth searched for a line of escape, scanning the area for a bush, perhaps abother tree or...or...

"Snowqueen over there!" Annabeth frantically screamed and pointed towards a hedge. This had to work, or else they would be finished. They had a fifty-fifty chance of landing in the hedge...unless the willow got to them first. Annabeth made a last minute prayer to Athena and then, down they went.

Snowqueen neighed in response and dove downwards into the hedge, wings folded to quicken the fall as they plummeted to the hedge. "Snowqueen, are you-" Annabeth was cut off as the g-force knocked the wind out of her. Down they spiralled, trying to avoid the willow's branches. _Please make it, please make it,_ Annabeth prayed. A branch went straight for them and Annabeth knew that it would not miss. She closed her eyes, hard and prepared to die.

Something pricked her body and broke the skin, she yelped in shock. It took only a split second for her to feel the pain as the twigs slit her skin open and blood seeped through her open wound. She felt groggy and tears stung her eyes. The sunlight hit her eyes and she squinted in pain. Carefully and slowly, she tried to stand, but she found herself unable to. Then, she realised where she was. They had reached the hedge, they had survived! She wanted to whoopee in joy and prance around in celebration, but she realized that the willow was still angry and mad. Snowqueen was next to her, struggling in the hedge, trying desperately to climb out of it or break her way out of it. She must have fallen off her back when they swooped downwards. Annabeth pushed aside some twigs and brambles, the hedge was really thick and it was taller and larger than both she and the Pegasus. She raised her dagger and tried to cut some of the twigs away. A few of them pricked her skin while others barely dodged her eyes.

"Here girl," she cut away some of the twigs that blocked Snowqueen and Snowqueen whinnied in joy upon seeing her. "Have any idea how to fly us into the castle without getting noticed?" Annabeth asked Snowqueen. Chiron had ordered them to fly in without getting noticed, but in this situation, how was Annabeth supposed to managed that? Snowqueen noticed her anxiety and looked as if she was trying to tell Annabeth something, but Annabeth just could not figure out what she was trying to say. Finally, Annabeth gave up and decided to let Snowqueen carry out whatever plan she had. "Okay girl, my life's on the line." With that, she cut away the remaining twigs that blocked Snowqueen's wingspan and pathway. Then, she climbed on her back. "I guess it's time to say, up, up and away." Snowqueen took off, leaving the whomping willow in the dust.

* * *

"Hey, where's Annabeth?" Piper asked, worried. She had not seen Annabeth since around one hour ago. She had assumed that Annabeth was taking a different route or something, but why was she taking so long?

Katie, who was watching Piper's anxious expression tried to comfort her with a few _reassuring_ sentences. "Never mind Piper, I'm sure she just got caught in a cloud or something...maybe."

Piper sighed as she watch Katie feeding her Pegasus some carrots that she had brought along. Thalia checked her watch and then mumbled, "We must get going already. Look at all the students, nearly all of them have entered the building. I don't think we can hide down here for much longer." Thalia informed them and Piper was really worried now, she gazed up at the sky. What if they got lost or worse, what is Zeus struck them with lightning?!

Thalia as if reading Piper's mind quickly reassured her, "Don't worry Piper, my father _won't_ strike them with lightning." Thalia glared at an invisible person in the sky as if warning Zeus not to try anything funny. And then, she returned to look kindly at Piper.

Suddenly, something white swooped down from the sky and galloped towards them. It was Annabeth and Snowqueen! As soon as they touched down, Piper ran forward and hugged Annabeth. "Thank the Gods, you're safe!" Piper squealed in delight and she squeezed Annabeth even tighter.

"Can't breathe...Piper." Annabeth sounded as if she was strangled and Piper quickly let go of her. "Sorry," she mumbled and her eyes shifted to the floor as she blushed in embarrassment.

"Great!" Thalia clapped her hands together and she signalled for the Pegasi. "You guys can go now, thanks a lot. You all are the best." The pegasi neighed in delight at the compliment and flew off, disappearing into the sky as quickly as they had come.

"Hey, don't I get any credit?" Leo asked.

"Shut up," Thalia said casually, smirking as she did so. Piper giggled while Annabeth shook her head disapprovingly at both Thalia and Leo.

"Geez, thanks," Leo mumbled and he did keep his mouth shut as they entered Hogwarts, trying to blend in with the other students.

"What do we do now?" Piper whispered to Annabeth. "Is there some sort of registration...or do we g-"

Piper was cut off by a deep voice with a strange accent. Annabeth jumped when she heard the voice and she spun around.

"Hiya, the names Hagrid fer yer information. Pleased to meet ya." He shook all of their hands and Piper felt tiny next to the big man.

Piper remembered that he was the man, actually half-giant, that Chiron had mentioned before they had left. He had reminded them to say that they were transfer students and needed assistance.

"Hi Hagrid, I'm Piper. We're the transfer students and we need, um, help." Piper tried not to sound timid, but could not help but feel puny next to the large man. Leo winked at her and then mouthed, 'If he tries anything funny, his butt is the first thing on the list' and then he wiggled his fingers and Piper could not help but grin.

Hagrid let them into Hogwarts and they felt uneasy amongst all the other hating and pushing students. Hagrid let them down a few stairways and through a dark corridor,lit up by several torches. They reached a set of double doors that were wooden and painted with some intricate designs.

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Piper's first thought was that this was not someone to cross.

"The transfer students, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the Aphrodite cabin in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at the Hades cabin, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Piper could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right -the rest of the school must already be here - but Professor McGonagall showed them into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They stepped forward tentatively, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room." She paused for a moment to study their expressions and allow them to absorb the information.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours." Piper nodded as she took in her words.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for a moment on Leo's toolbelt, which was fastened under waist and was drooping a little. Piper tried to neaten her braid and retie it.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall.

"Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber. Piper swallowed.

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" Leo asked Annabeth.

"Chiron did not mention it...I'm not sure," Annabeth admitted and Leo broke into a grin.

Piper's heart gave a horrible jolt. Even Annabeth did not know how they sorted them into houses. A test perhaps? In front of the whole school? But she didn't know any magic yet - what on earth would she have to do? She hadn't expected something like this the moment they arrived. She looked around anxiously and saw that everyone else did not look terrified,. She'd never been more nervous, never, not even when he'd had to take on one of those monsters. She kept her eyes fixed on the door. Any second now, Professor McGonagall would come back and lead her to her doom.

Then something happened that made her jump about a foot in the air - Annabeth behind her had screamed.

"What the -?"

She gasped. So did Leo, Thalia and Katie. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at them. They seemed to be arguing.

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed them.

Nobody answered.

Then, Nico di Angelo and Percy entered the room but Percy stopped at the doorway. When Nico saw the ghosts, he looked calmly at them and continued walking, but Percy drew in a sharp breath.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be sorted, I suppose?"

"Yes," Nico responded with a grim nod.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned but she was blocked by Percy and Nico. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, Perseus would you please move along?" Professor McGonagall asked Percy. Percy nodded meekly and hurried to Nico who had already joined the group. "And follow me. The other transfer students are in the Great Hall already."

Feeling oddly as though his legs had turned to lead, Piper got into line behind Nico, with Katie beside her, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

* * *

Thalia had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting.

Professor McGonagall led them up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Thalia looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens.

Thalia quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of them. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat, he stared at it, too. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. "So we've just got to try on the hat!" Katie whispered to Thalia.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said.

"Our transfer students first!" Professor McGonagall sternly looked at them and continued. "Grace, Thalia."

Thalia stepped forward and put on the hat.

**So which houses should I put the demigods in? Tell me through the reviews! Well Thalia is definitely going to go first. Thank you all for reading this chapter. Please FOLLOW! I mean there is a giant button there for something right? Anyways, thanks for reading once again. **

**Please, please give me your suggestions on the houses that the demigods should be in. I'll keep checking my reviews for the suggestions. So please tell me...okay?**

**Thank you all for your support and also your reviews. Don't forget to review this chapter though!**

**Toodles!**

**AthenaSage**


	3. The Sorting Ceremony (Part 1)

**Yippee! I've got this chapter up and posted!**

**My big exams is arriving and I would like to inform all of you that this would be my last post until 2nd October 2013 (Just in case you guys think it's next year...) Anyway, this is NOT the last chapter for this story and don't worry, I will continue it. **

* * *

**I will like to give you all some cookies for being such awesome readers!**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(: :)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(: :)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(: :)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) (::)(::)(::)(: :)(::)(::)(::)**

* * *

******I put up a notice for Beta readers and I've already found one. But, thank you to all who have offered their services. I am really grateful for that.**

* * *

**A HUGE thank you to my AWESOME Beta PhoenixRoseQueenToo for helping me out with this chapter. Check out her stories!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any PJO, HOO or Harry Potter rights. I am not their publisher or have any legal stuff with the books or movies. I'm just a 13 year old girl who wishes that she was as awesome as Rick Riordan or J.K Rowling...**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_Chapter 3: The Sorting Ceremony (Part 1)_

"My, my, my...what do we have here?" For a minute there, Thalia thought that someone was playing with her mind. _Could it be the Titans? But how? Did someone awaken Gaea again? No... It couldn't be…right?_ Thalia's heart did a cartwheel in her ribcage, and the steady thump became an accelerated beat. Thalia did a mental calculation of the chances of the voice belonging to a Titan and she gave the chances of that fifty percent. It was a high risk, a really high one. Thalia decided to wait for a moment, and let the voice come again. Hopefully it would give a clue of who it was. After a minute, Thalia had enough waiting for whatever it was to speak again and she paused for a moment to think of her next move; that move could decide life or death for her. If the Titan had somehow gone into her mind, she did not want to take chances.

Thalia decided she only had two options. One, warn the others and somehow get whatever the thing was out of her mind. Two, confront the thing in her mind and find out what it was. She thought over the first option, warning the others. But, if it was a false notice, she could risk letting the school know her true identity and that of the others before the appropriate time. Furthermore, if she did choose to let the others know, there was the problem of actually getting to them physically, without drawing any attention. Thalia usually did not think much of what others thought about her, but now the thought came to her. If she chose the first option and it was a false alarm, shaming her friends was inevitable. This thought made her reconsider, especially since they were to make an effort to blend in... Warning the others was so not a good idea. No, thinking about all of this, warning her friends was definitely the worst choice, so her thoughts drifted to the second option. How was she supposed to confront the thing in her mind in the first place? After a moment of hesitation and contemplation, she chose the second option. She decided to assume that there was some kind of two way communication and that everything was going to go fine. She would be able to contact the thing and confront it. With that assumption, the second option seemed like the more realistic one.

"Titan or... whatever you are. I'm not afraid of you, come out and show yourself!" She shouted in her mind, certain that if the Titan or thing had infiltrated her mind, she would be able to communicate to it through the same form. She was so engrossed with communicating with the thing which had spoken to her that she did not notice the students seated at the four large tables, most of which were murmuring while others pointed fingers at her. She also did not notice how much time she had taken up or that everyone was starting to get uncertain. Thalia sat there, forgetting her surroundings, forgetting where she was seated, even forgetting about the hat on her head. Her heart steadied into a calmer throb as she inhaled and exhaled, trying to ease her uncertain soul. She mustered up her courage again and realized that this Titan (if it even was a Titan) was quite cowardly after all. With no response and no sign of fighting back, she started reconsidering what this being could be. Her heart was pounding at its normal speed and she was becoming less and less frightened and more and more aware of her surroundings. The prying, eager eyes of some students greeted her and she noticed the banners of the various houses. She began to blush when she thought how ridiculous she must have looked while seated down there with the awful hat on her head.

"Bravery, very commendable. I know what you are. A demigod, eh?" The same, weird sounding voice that had spoken in her mind moments ago rang in her head again, when she thought that it would not. Thalia remained composed by forcing herself to stay calm. Think rationally, she persuaded herself as the voice croaked in her head and read her thoughts once again. _This could not be a Titan... Could it?_ She speculated as she weighed the odds that were in her favor. Hogwarts surely would not have let in a Titan without noticing right? She asked herself, forgetting that there was something in her head. Then, the voice came again.

"Thalia, Daughter of Zeus. Do you still think that I am one of your pesky Titans? No. I am not. I am the sorting hat, if you have yet to figure that out..." There was a pause from the hat that sounded partially irritated by Thalia's assumption and she drew a deep breath from the realization that it had been the hat all along. All that worry for nothing, because all the while the intruder was the dumb hat! It had caused her so much contemplation and now she realised that her head was throbbing. However, she was also totally relieved, apart from being furious. She exhaled a long breath from both her nose and mouth, but then something else disturbed her. The idea made worry spring up in her mind once again and had her thoughts running wild. If the sorting hat could truly read her mind, then would it tell the other students about her memories and what she was before the proper time?

"Sorting hat, can you read my mind?" Thalia knew that she was asking the obvious, but some feeling inside made her just want to hear the answer 'no' or...or hear no answer at all. The sorting hat grumbled audibly. Any sign of hope that the sorting hat could not read her mind crumbled and shattered into a million pieces; the sorting had read her mind again! Thalia found the true need to worry this time and she could not help but think of all the horrible consequences the hat could give her. Perhaps it would find her weakness and tell others about it, some weakness that was hidden at the back of her own mind where she herself could not even find. Or, perhaps it would attack her mind. She hated the fact that she was so vulnerable here. All her life she had trained to not be vulnerable and now she could not even stop an old and dirty hat from reading her mind. All of a sudden, the hat shouted and it startled her, and rattling her nerves.

"GRYFFINDOR!" It roared, and Thalia's ears rang at the sudden noise. She tried not to grimace as she was dragged out of her thoughts. Thalia found her legs moving without her even thinking, slowly making her stand up. It took a minute for the crowd to start cheering and clapping, she realized that the cheering was only from one table and most of them were smiling while others stood up and clapped loudly. There was some polite clapping from other tables and she noticed that one table did not clap at all. She caught a glimpse of its banner, green and there with some silver linings around a silver figure. Thalia peered closer, the figure was a large snake its tongue out as if painted when it was hissing. She zoomed in a little more and saw the name of the house on the gold surface beneath the snake. 'Slytherin'. The students at that table were cold. The older ones sneered and rolled their eyes while the younger ones stuck their tongues out at her.

Slowly, she realized that she had been so entranced by the cheering that she had no idea where she should go. Silently she panicked, unsure of what she should do next. Trying to appear unwavered by her uncertainty, she scanned the Grand Hall carefully, with a neutral expression. After a moment or two, she caught sight of a table with the sign next to it that read, 'Transfer students ONLY'.

"Must be us," she mumbled under her breath, deciding that she should sit there. Chiron had mentioned such a special arrangement to prevent other students from learning too much about them before they were settled down. She strode past a table, overhearing some whispers of a conversation.

"It was supposed to be according to alphabetical order!" One girl with auburn hair and curious brown eyes whispered to the other.

"I know, right? I'm confused, why the sudden change in order? I don't believe there isn't someone with a higher letter than 'G'. This is so weird," The other one whispered back, and when they caught sight of Thalia walking past them, they decided to keep quiet. Thalia frowned and mentally took note to watch out for the order of the names. Maybe Chiron and Dumbledore had had something in mind for them, but Thalia was not sure what. Perhaps they did it in this particular order in order not to offend the Gods.

Thalia heard several similar conversations as she made her way to the 'Transfer students ONLY' table. She caught sight of some students from the Slytherin table snickering and pointing fingers at her as she walked towards the 'Transfer students ONLY' table, while others were engaged in their barely audible conversations that ceased as soon as she got near them. It could not possibly be because of how she looked, she looked like any other student here. Chiron had requested for Artemis to remove the Halo around her head for the time being and Artemis had grudgingly done so. Chiron had also requested Thalia to wear something that any other student would have worn and she had grumbled over that request. She ended up in a white blouse with black tights, so unlike her. They did not have their robes and magical items, like wands and textbooks for the particular term. Those would have been sent to their respective houses later on, according to Chiron. Thalia assumed that her clothes were the problem as some of the students were definitely staring at her 'normal' attire that she had been forced to wear. They were all wearing robes and some of them even had their wands in hand. She smiled politely at some girls who had smiled shyly at her and waved back to those who had waved at her. Without her usual clothes, she felt weird, but after a while, she had started getting used to this attire. Perhaps she could wear it on certain days, but no one was getting her to wear a dress. Ever.

Thalia's thoughts drifted back to Artemis and the Hunt. Artemis had not wanted Thalia to come to Hogwarts as soon as she realized that it was not a girls' school and that Thalia was going to share the living space with boys. Thalia was fairly reluctant, but she had also thought that it would be a little cool to get away from the Hunt and try out student life for a while. She wanted to feel how what it was like to be a normal kid, a normal girl in a normal school. Except that this was no normal school, it was 'Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry', and she was no normal child, she was a demigod. And, after being stuck as a pine tree for several years, Thalia could make an exception. Chiron had reassured Artemis that Thalia was mature enough to handle living around boys, but Artemis had still been nervous about it. In a final attempt to let Thalia attend Hogwarts, Chiron assured Artemis that there would be no problem at all; the sleeping quarters were in different areas. Thalia also thought that having the sleeping quarters in different areas was a good thing. After so many years serving Lady Artemis, betrayal was not an option. Besides, she loved the Hunt and it was like her family. She never once thought about leaving them for a boy. Thalia just felt like attending a proper school, even if it was with boys. So, she decided to go ahead and attend Hogwarts because attending Hogwarts could be her only chance at a normal school life... Finally, Artemis had agreed with Chiron and allowed Thalia to attend Hogwarts with Thalia's promise that she would 'watch out for boys'.

Thalia noticed a few more stares and whispers along the way to the table and the chattering of the crowd of students was increasing in volume. Thalia felt like boxing a boy when she heard him mention to his friend that she was hot, but she thought twice about it and allowed the matter to rest. After all, it was barely even her first six hours here and she would not want to get into a situation where the consequences were detention or suspension.

Thalia had not noticed she'd arrived at her table while she'd been lost in thought. Thalia felt a blush creeping onto her cheeks when she caught sight of a few students staring at her, their eyes telling her that they were confused why she had not sat down. She hurriedly tried to look like she had known all the while that she was standing next to the table and plopped herself down on the wooden bench. In order to distract herself from the continuous glances towards her, Thalia decided to take in the design of the table. Rings were carved on the table and intricate designs adorned its surface. Thalia could not help but stare in wonder at the moving images, actually wooden carvings, on the surface of the table. Even in Camp Half-blood, she had seen nothing like this. The carving on the table started to jump about and move in dizzying circles. Thalia had to rub her eyes once or twice in order to believe them. She was barely able to get past the talking hat and now she was greeted by this? This was certainly not a fake form of magic. This was the real kind of magic. This was Hecate's magic.

"Grace, Jason." Professor McGonagall announced Thalia's brother, and she spotted him scanning the area for her, as if afraid to lose sight of her. Thalia smiled at him from a distance, trying to reassure him that she had not gone missing. He smiled back as soon as he made eye contact with her. Jason sat down on the wooden stool, still watching Thalia nervously, as if he were afraid that she might just disappear into thin air, like literally. Thalia mouthed the words 'I'm alright', in an attempt to reassure him again and soothe his restless soul. Professor McGonagall had called attention back to herself by clearing her throat and announcing Jason's name once again. Everyone in the Grand Hall turned to face him and all the talking and chit-chattering ceased.

Jason looked slightly nervous, but held on to his bearings. Thalia noticed him breathe in sharply when the hat was placed on his head, and she knew immediately that the sorting hat was must be communicating with him. It took around two minutes for his panicked expression to return to the normal, relaxed look on his face and he exhaled a sigh of relief. Thalia waited for a few more minutes and wondered what he had said to the sorting hat. Perhaps the same as she had...or maybe not. Many students from one particular table roared and cheered, when Thalia was sorted and she hoped that it would be the same table that cheered for him again. Thalia's eyes drifted to that table and she noticed that in front of the table was a banner. It was scarlet with a gold border. A scarlet and gold shield rested in the middle of the banner with several lions around a crest. The crest portrayed a majestic lion that roared in triumph, in the back ground was a shield that was the same colour as the banner. Thalia wondered if that house was Gryffindor. She glanced from side to side and took in two other banners. She wondered which one was Ravenclaw and was it Hufflepuff?

_Please let Jason be in the same house as me...please..._ Thalia prayed silently. If Jason was not in her house, she tried to guess what house he would be in. She assessed the amount of bravery he had in him; there was quite a lot... right? If Jason could not be in her house, she hoped he would be in the same house as Piper. At least, that way, she would know that Jason was not alone, and she could entrust Piper with her brother. Thalia pressed her lips into a thin line as she nervously waited for the results of the sorting.

**So, how did you find it? Tell me in the review section and also please don't forget to enjoy the cookies! I'll be back on 2nd October and I promise to give you much better chapters after my BIG exams! Now, enjoy your weekend and also have a fun day! Oh yes, all constructive criticism is most welcome! A big thank you (again) to all those who have followed, favorited, reviewed, or read!**

**Also, I have a really important question and I hope you guys will respond to it. I want to know your thoughts for this story! How do you guys feel about my chapters? Too long, too short, too much detail, too little detail, too rushed...? Tell me and thank you all for reading this chapter!**

**Toodles,**

**Athena Sage.**

* * *

**P.S. Please check out my other stories 'Rachel and Octavian: The Prophecy Makers', 'Demigod Drama' and my newest story 'The Curse of a Choice: Annabeth or Artemis'. A GIANT thumbs up to all those who have! **

**P.P.S. Please follow if you haven't!**

**P.P.P.S. I have a few stories up for adoption, check them out via my profile page!**


	4. Author's Note: Please read!

Hey guys,

Okay this is an author's note and not a new chapter, just for your information. I have just completed my exams and I am thinking of having a posting system for this story.

Before I ask for your opinion on the posting of new chapters, I will like to thank you all for your awesome support and also patiently waiting for me to finish up my exams and get back to writing fanfiction. A huge thank you to all of you lovely readers!

Now, before I start rambling about my exams, I'll like your opinion on a new chapter posting system. Would you guys like me to inform you when the next chapter will be posted or will you like me to post the chapters in this story on a fixed day. Tell me through the reviews! If you guys want a fixed day, please tell me which day you would like me to post it on.

Thanks!

Athena Sage


End file.
